Inocencia
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: ¿Nombre? Mizuki Sonozaki. ¿La odias mucho? Después de que mató a mi hija me hizo la vida imposible...no la puedo perdonar por eso! ¿Que deseas ahora? Enviarla al infierno. Se ha concedido tu petición.


**_Este mundo recibe el nombre de Destino. Los prejuicios están atados a un hilo impotente y frágil. Odio. Tristeza. Todo acaba en _**  
**_lá las cortinas de la medianoche, se consumará cualquier venganza pendiente._**

* * *

Ese día, Mizuki Sonozaki, una joven de 18 años, de cabello café y ojos grises, caminaba con su hija de unos 5 meses en las manos. Era  
muy feliz con su hija, pese a seguir en el instituto donde iba (llamado Machihari) estudiando con las mejores notas del curso. Mizuki era  
feliz. Super feliz.  
Mizuki venía saliendo del instituto. Con su hija Nanade en sus brazos. El padre era su novio Eiji Midorizaki. Eiji tuvo que meterse a un  
trabajo para poder cuidar y mantener a Mizuki y Nanade. Las notas de Eiji en el instituto no eran precisamente buenas, tan altas no, pero  
si lo eran. Gracias a eso consiguió una buena universidad donde estudiaba para sacar un postgrado en Medicina y poder ser médico. Eiji  
en ese momento no pudo ir a buscar a Mizuki al instituto, por lo que fue a buscarla con Nanade su madre. La madre de Mizuki debía ir a  
otro asunto, así que dejó a Nanade con su madre. Mizuki vivía cerca de su instituto (como a 4 o 3 cuadras), así que se fue caminando con  
Nanade.  
Mizuki iba con su hija caminando, cuando de repente se acercó una joven del lugar, Koizumi Sakasama, una chica rubia de ojos grises.  
Ella era una perversa compañera de clase que era una "Niña mimada". Sólo tenía un grupo de chicas que eran sus seguidoras, a las  
cuales los compañeros de clase llamaban "Las Koizumistas". Las Koizumistas eran Masami Kieteru, Misa Enmashi, Chiho Kawaraze y  
Minako Torahime. Ellas eran seguidoras y ayudantes de Koizumi, aunque algunas veces manifestaran signos de que Koizumi era muy  
mandona y querían dejar de ser sus amigas, pero no dejaban de serlo pues el padre de Koizumi podría intimidarlas hasta volver a ser  
amigas de esta última, pues el padre de Koizumi le tenía un montón de afecto y cariño. Por eso la metió al Machihari, uno de los mejores  
institutos de la ciudad donde Mizuki vivía. Koizumi le tenía un odio fatal a Mizuki desde el día en que anunció su embarazo, pues hasta sus  
amigas le habían ido a preguntar cosas acerca de su hija Nanade. Y ella decía que su "segundo nombre" era Nanade, siendo que en  
Japón efectivamente no existen los segundos nombres y se enojó con Mizuki principalmente porque le "robó su segundo nombre".

Esa tarde Koizumi venía de malas del solo hecho de que Las Koizumistas debían salir esa tarde, sus padres tuvieron que salir y la dejaron  
sola, encargándole las tareas de la casa y principalmente por el puro hecho de ver a Mizuki con Nanade en las manos. Venía paseando a  
su rottweiler (si se escribe así). Así que se le ocurrió una idea muy astuta. Le susurró unas palabras a Opal, su perra. Luego se acercó a  
Mizuki.

-Mizuki-san y Nanade-chan! ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, bien- Dijo Mizuki.

Koizumi tenía su objetivo fijo en mente. Iba a atacar.

-¿Hacia donde se dirigen?

-Iba yo a casa...Eiji-kun no pudo venir...

-Ah! ¿Trabajo, verdad, Mizu-chan?

-Si, trabaja muy, muy duro para poder mantenernos a Nana-chan y a mi...

-Mm...ya veo...

"Y ahora tú trabajarás más duro para huir de mi, imbécil!" Pensó Koizumi.

-A...ta...ca...- Dijo en un inaudible susurro Koizumi a su perra.

Opal se echó encima de Mizuki, mordiéndole toda la cara y el brazo, con tal fuerza que Mizuki arrancaba gritos de dolor horribles.

-PAREN, DETÉNGANSE, POR FAVOR, EIJI, QUIEN SEA, AYUDENME! AH! AYUDA!- Gritaba con fuerza Mizuki. Luego esta última perdió la  
consciencia. Lo cual Koizumi aprovechó para ordenarle a Opal que se echara encima de Nanade. Mordió a la niña y la despedazó  
completamente, dejándola muerta en cuestión de segundos. Una vecina, aterrorizada por la escena, llamó a una ambulancia lo más  
pronto posible. La ambulancia se llevó a la inconsciente y bañada en sangre Mizuki mientras Koizumi se iba, riendo con maldad,  
pensando en una buena coartada para que no la metieran a la cárcel o algo parecido.

2 horas apróximadamente después...  
-Mizu...Mizu...mi amor, despierta...Jewel (Piedra preciosa o Joya)...My Jewel...despierta!

A duras penas Mizuki logró abrir los ojos. Miró aterrorizada su cuerpo: Lleno de heridas, sangrando y su rostro, vendado, con 4 o 5 puntos  
sobre la frente y 9 sobre la boca.

-Ei...ji...

-Al fin, creí que morirías. Cuando escuché de mis contactos aquí en Japón que te habían atacado, tuve que dejar América (Estados  
Unidos para Japón) para venir a verte.

-¿Estabas en América?

-Si, no pude llamarte antes porque estaba en una operación difícil.

-¿Recibiste tu postgrado en Medicina? Te felicito, mi amor.

-Gracias, Mizu.

-¿Y Nanade?

Eiji se volvió conmpletamente triste de solo escuchar el nombre de su hija.

-Lo siento mucho, Mizu. Murió instántaneamente.

Mizuki no pudo hacer nada más que ponerse a llorar y gritar, tratando de desconectarse de todas las máquinas que estaban a su  
alrededor. Pero Eiji la detuvo casi al instante pues sabía que Mizuki adoraba a su hija desde que la vio nacer.

-Ya de nada servirá tratar de quitarte la vida. Puse cargos en contra de Koizumi inmediatamente. Estoy segurísimo de que la justicia hará  
algo inmediatamente.

-Gracias, de verdad, Eiji-kun.

Pero las cosas no salieron como Mizuki lo esperaba. Koizumi recibió la denuncia y demandó a Mizuki por injuria. Cuando fueron a juicio, la  
ojigris se defendió diciendo que "Sonozaki había provocado a su perra", que era "Cruel y malvada con ella", le "Mandaba mensajes de  
texto intimidándola" y que "Llegó a robarle una libreta donde tenía un reporte". Con eso Mizuki quedó como culpable y sin duda, ni  
siquiera la dejaron llamar testigos en su defensa. La mandaron fuera del hospital a sólo 4 dias de que estuviera allí. Salió a la calle.  
Mientras caminaba, escuchaba los gritos de la gente.

-Mirenla, victimizándose!

-Es nada más que una mentirosa!

-La hija de los Sakasama nunca haría algo tan malo, son falsas acusaciones!

-Debería morir!

-Muere, maldita!

-Desgraciada!

-Inútil!

-Falsa víctima!

-Mala actriz!

-Acusadora!

-Injusta!

Mizuki oía a las personas gritándole y sólo se limitaba a cubrirse los oídos, llorando y susurrando "Lo siento, lo siento...!", aunque sabía  
que la muerte de su hija no era simple coincidencia.  
Fue a su instituto al día siguiente. Fue a juntarse con Yuka, su mejor amiga. Pero Yuka estaba con Minami y Himeka, otras compañeras, y  
al acercarse Mizuki le dirigieron una mirada fria. Todos cuchicheaban. Los murmullos se escuchaban en toda la clase.

-Sonozaki-san...

-¿Cómo pudo ser tan descarada?

-Eso no es común en ella...

-No puedo creerlo...

-Pero que alma tan mala!

-¿Cómo pudo ser?

-¿Por qué no la metieron a prisión?

-Ella planeó la muerte de su propia hija!

-Que descaro!

-Que poco corazón!

El profesor la llamó a la sala de profesores. Ahí le dijeron que la carta de recomendación para la universidad que tanto deseaba no iba a  
ser escrita, que no iba a poder hacer ninguna actividad en su club de volleyball ni en el de lacrosse por ningún motivo y que Mizuki  
quedaba expulsada del instituto. Mizuki sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba ahí mismo y se echó a llorar. Suplicó y rogó que la dejaran  
seguir sus estudios ahí, pero fueron impasibles y echaron a Mizuki del colegio.

-Y será mejor que no vuelvas!- Le gritó el profesor, arrojándole todas sus cosas en la cabeza. Luego Mizuki vió como todos, incluso Yuka  
comenzaban a gritarle cosas.

-Imbécil!

-Desgraciada!

-Maldita!

-Asesina!

-Falsa Víctima!

-Descarada!

-Mentirosa!

-No vuelvas por aquí!

-Mejor vete del pueblo!

-Muerete!

-Sería mejor si te suicidaras!

-Vete al infierno!

Luego vió con horror cómo bajaban dos de sus compañeros y le rompían sus cuadernos sin compasión. Yuka le arrojó a los pies esa

pulsera color rosa que Mizuki le había regalado como símbolo de su amistad, también ese collar con un dije de oro que ponía "MxY  
amigas por siempre" y el portaminas que Mizuki le había regalado.

-Yuka...

-Y mejor no me dirijas nunca más la palabra, maldita descarada!- Le gritó Yuka antes de darle un golpe en la cara a Mizuki. Ésta última se  
echó a llorar de nuevo, y los compañeros se reían y le gritaban insultos y cosas. A duras penas, Mizuki logró levantarse y salir corriendo  
lo más rápido posible.  
Vió el titular más reciente del diario. Decía:  
**_ "Caso Sonozaki-Sakasama: Se aclara la traición tras la demanda."_**

Leyó los detalles de la noticia.  
"Esta mañana, una joven llamada Mizuki Sonozaki demandó a Koizumi Sakasama por matar a su hija Nanade. Luego de horas de juicio se  
declaró culpable a Sonozaki, principalmente por ponerle un rostro de maldad y perversidad falso a una niña buena y amable como  
Koizumi Sakasama. Más detalles en la página 14."

Definitivamente iba a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Hace muchos meses escuchó a Tomoyo, su compañera de clases hablar acerca del correo infernal. Si se metía a medianoche podía  
vengar a quien quisiera. Iba a contactar a la chica infernal.

Primero fue sorprendida con el embargo de su casa. Unos policías le ordenaron abandonar su hogar, al igual que a su madre. Su madre la  
dejó por su cuenta, pues sabía que Mizuki era la única capaz de arreglar el asunto. Lo único que alcanzó a tomar Mizuki fue un álbum de  
fotografías, un cuaderno, una caja de lápices, una lapicera , su teléfono celular y su notebook. Luego ella corrió en la ciudad mientras la  
gente se burlaba de ella. Fue a dar a una casa abandonada, pensó que nadie la encontraría. Estaba perfecta, sus muebles intactos, todo.  
Ahí se refugió. Comenzó a llover. Eran las 12 de la noche. Mizuki se metió al correo infernal luego de muchos intentos. La página se  
oscureció, una flama la iluminó durante poco tiempo, luego se vió que en letras blancas decía:

**_ "Nos vengaremos por tí en el acto"_**

Había un espacio para escribir y un botón que decía "Enviar". Ahora Mizuki sabía que no podía echarse atrás. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella  
escribió "Koizumi Sakasama" en la dirección. Ahora sólo era cosa de esperar para ella.

Mientras tanto, en una aldea donde el sol nunca se oculta y el atardecer es eterno, una joven de cabello negro azabache liso y ojos color  
rojo sangre oscuro vestida con un traje marinero escolar japonés color azul marino se va al jardín de su casa. Toma una de las flores y la  
huele con suavidad. La coloca en su pecho. Luego la deja en el suelo. Toma una mariposa color negro. Le acaricia las alas con un dedo.

-Ai, ha llegado una nueva petición...- Una voz que proviene de una puerta que sólo tiene una silueta que hila una rueca le avisa a la chica.  
Ella mira. Deja volar la mariposa. El viento sopla. Ella responde:

-Ahora voy, abuela.- Deja que el viento corra sus cabellos suavemente mientras repite.- Ahora voy...

Mientras tanto, Mizuki esperaba con ansias a Ai Enma. Pero no llegó. De repente sonó su celular y vió un mensaje de texto. La pantalla se  
volvió roja y el mensaje decía:  
**_"Correo Infernal _**

**_Tu petición acaba de ser recibida _**  
**_ Jigoku Shoujo"_**

****  
-Ah...ya veo...- Mizuki decidió irse a dormir. Se acostó en su cama.- Waah...supongo que no llegará después de todo...- Se dió vuelta y cual  
no fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una bien despierta e inexpresiva Ai Enma a su lado.-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Saltó, se sentó y Ai Enma  
descorrió las sábanas para sentarse sobre la cama.

-¿Tu me has llamado, verdad?

-Eh...no creo...¿Quien eres?

-Me llamo Ai Enma.

-Entonces...tu eres...¿Jigoku Shoujo?

Ai Enma sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Atrás de Ai aparecieron 3 personajes. Con la aparición de estos, Mizuki acabó en la aldea  
del crepúsculo de Jigoku Shoujo, el cielo y el sol rojos. Donde ella estaba era una colina con un árbol que tenía vista a un valle no muy  
lejano de alli.

-Vaya, pareces que tú si tienes mucha cara de querer vengarte, bonita...- Un joven vestido con ropa casual, de cabello negro cubriéndole  
el ojo izquierdo y ojos grises (a mi parecer tiene ojos grises) rodeó a Mizuki mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Ren, por favor...- Le reprochó una mujer de cabello negro atado en un moño con un broche dorado, otro rojo y un moño blanco en la parte  
de atrás, vestida con un Kimono celeste y azul, el cual dejaba ver sus hombros y parte de su pecho, con flores rosa en las mangas, Obi  
(faja de kimono) azul con un moño rojo y calcetas con sandalias japonesas, la cual sujetaba una sombrilla roja en su mano, llamada  
Hone-Onna.- No seas así con la chica. ¿Te ha hecho mucho daño, niña?

-Si...mató a mi hija y luego me echó la culpa...no puedo perdonarle...después de lo que hizo...

-Entonces la venganza es muy fuerte en cuanto a motivos...- Dijo un anciano vestido con un sombrero, una bufanda roja y un traje  
tradicional japonés.

-Por eso te he contactado, Jigoku Shoujo. Porque ella no se merece que la perdonen! Por favor, haz algo, Jigoku Shoujo!

-Entiendo. Wanyuudou...- Dijo Ai.

-Entendido, señorita.- El anciano giró y se convirtió en un muñeco de paja color negro y una cinta roja en el cuello. Ai lo tomó en sus  
manos y se lo extendió a Mizuki.

-Cógelo.- Mizuki lo hizo.- Escúchame ahora muy atentamente. Si jalas del hilo rojo, estarás estableciendo un trato formal conmigo. Cuando  
jales el hilo, Koizumi se irá directamente al infierno, sin posiblidad de volver.

A tal punto, Mizuki estaba a punto de jalar el hilo. Al fin Koizumi iba a pagar.

-Pero...La palabra detuvo a Mizuki.-Enviar a alguien al infierno significa tener que pagar un precio muy alto.

-¿Precio?

-Cuando alguien va al infierno por voluntad de otra persona, se cavan dos tumbas. Cuando mueras, tú tambien vas a caer en el infierno.  
Sin posibilidad de irte. Tu alma se verá sumergida en dolor y sufrimiento por toda la eternidad.

De repente Mizuki sintió con horror cómo dos criaturas bañadas en sangre le tomaban los pies y la arrastraban a un lago de sangre. Ella  
se horrorizó y comenzó a gritar, tratando de liberarse. Pero mientras más trataba, más fuerte era arrastrada y herida.

-PAREN! POR FAVOR! NO QUIERO IRME! NO, NO!

De repente Mizuki miró a su alrededor. No había indicios de esas criaturas o del lago. Tenía la respiración agitada y el muñeco en la  
mano. Lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche. Se volteó y se durmió.

-El resto es cosa tuya...- Dijo Ai Enma, la cual estaba reflejada en la pantalla del notebook.

Al día siguiente, Mizuki se despertó con la seguridad de que nada malo pasaría. Pero si lo hizo.

-Ahí está!

Esa voz, tan chillona pero serena, no podía ser otra que la de...Koizumi.

-La encontré, oficial!

Mizuki miró a Koizumi y luego se miró a ella misma. Vestida con su uniforme de instituto, la blusa un poco desordenada y la corbata un  
poco aflojada. Despeinada. Se arregló el pelo lo más rápido que pudo y se puso el cintillo rosa. Con mucho terror, vio como dos oficiales le  
tomaban los brazos y la tiraban brutalmente al suelo.

-Muy bien, señorita Sakasama, usted nos informó que Sonozaki vino a saquear este sitio...

¿Saquear el sitio? ¿Qué le importaba? Ella conocía a la familia que vivía aquí. Ellos estaban de vacaciones en otro lugar por una  
temporada.

-Así es, de seguro que tiene secuestrada a la familia Nozondaki en otro lugar! No le bastaba con verme sufrir a mi...

-Señorita Sonozaki, debe acompañarnos a la comisaría.

-Pero...!

-Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, Sonozaki. No lo desperdicies!- Le dijo Koizumi, sonriendo malvadamente. Sabía que esta vez Mizuki no  
se iba a salvar de nada. Koizumi odiaba desde siempre a Mizuki.

-Sueltenme!- A duras penas, Mizuki logró liberarse de los policías y se echó a correr sin parar por la ciudad, no sin antes tomar el  
muñeco. Corrió y al fin tomó una decisión.

-Ahora vas a saber tu lugar, Sakasama!- Gritó Mizuki mientras saltaba desde una azotea y jalaba el hilo rojo.

Resonó una voz completamente aterradora que dijo:

**_-Se ha escuchado y ejecutado tu venganza..._**

Mizuki aterrizó por suerte en un árbol, sujetándose de una rama. Se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras tanto, Ai Enma flotaba en una laguna que ella usaba para bañarse que estaba atrás de su casa. Fue sacada de sus  
pensamientos por su abuela.

-Ai, tu Kimono está listo.

Ai Salió del agua y dijo:

-Gracias, abuela.

Tomó con la boca una cinta blanca y se puso una bata del mismo color. Luego adentro de la casa se puso un Kimono negro con flores de  
todos los colores y una Obi roja, con sandalias y calcetas tradicionales japonesas. Acabó de acomodarse la Obi, se echó para atrás el  
cabello y abrió los ojos como si dijera "Bien. Estoy lista para afrontar lo que sea.". Se subió a su carro, donde una cara gruñía envuelta en  
llamas, esa cara era una de las ruedas. Ai miraba el paisaje inquieta. El carro volaba por los aires mientras que el fuego se expandía  
hacia atrás.

De repente Koizumi volvía desde la azotea, dando por muerta a Mizuki. De repente, Ren vestido como un policía la tomó de las muñecas.

-Señorita Sakasama, debe acompañarnos a la comisaría.

-Pero...!

-Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, Sakasama. No lo desperdicies!- Dijo Hone-Onna, vestida como una secretaria, mientras reía con  
malicia.

-¿Qué? Te voy a...!- Koizumi no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Ren le tapó la boca con un pañuelo que tenía un extraño aroma. Koizumi se  
durmió durante pocos segundos. Cuando los abrió, vió con terror cómo toda una multitud de esqueletos insultándola la rodeaba. Ren  
estaba al lado de el podio, vestido como policía aún, anotando en una máquina de escribir todo lo que se dijese ahí. Wanyuudou, vestido  
como un juez, dio tres martillazos en la mesa.

-Orden en la sala!

La multitud de esqueletos se quedó en silencio.

-Koizumi Sakasama, se te acusa de asesinato y abuso.

-¿Abuso?

-Que pasen los testigos!

Vió a Masami, Misa, Chiho y Minako vestidas de negro y a Mizuki.

-Chicas!

-Señorita Masami, por favor, díganos que le hizo Koizumi.

La pelinegra se acomodó los lentes sobre sus ojos azules y dijo con claridad y crueldad:

-Ella me quitó dinero con la excusa de irnos juntas a un sitio y al final se lo gastó ella sola en ropa y maquillaje.

-¿Qué? Pero, Masa-chan!

-Silencio!- Le hizo callar Wanyuudou.- Señorita Misa, por favor.

La rubia de ojos café se aclaró la voz y le espetó a Koizumi:

-Porque me pedía que hiciera sus tareas y me pedía las mias cuando no las hacía, y ni un gracias simple me daba.

-Era por una buena causa...- Se defendió Koizumi.

-Cállese, señorita.- Dijo Wanyuudou.- Chiho, por favor, le concedo la palabra.

-Gracias, señor juez.- Dijo la morena de ojos verdes.- Sakasama siempre nos amenazaba cuando no queríamos cumplir sus órdenes y ella  
parecía depender sólo de su padre.

-Señorita Minako. Proceda.- Dijo Wanyuudo.

-Si.- Dijo la albina (si, albina) de ojos azules.- Ella hacía promesas que no cumplía, como por ejemplo devolverme el cuaderno de apuntes  
que le presté hace meses.

-Por último, señorita Mizuki.

-¿Mizuki? Creí que habías muerto!

-Pues no fue así. Ella mató a mi hija Nanade.

-Objeción! Ella miente!

Los esqueletos le tomaron del cuello y la hicieron callar. Mientras más luchara, más se desgarraba su cuello.

-¿Quieres confesar tus pecados?- Dijo Hone-Onna, vestida aún como secretaria.

-No, no y no! No tengo ningún pecado! Mizuki tuvo esa hija, yo también tuve una hija, de nombre Nanade también, pero mi madre me  
ordenó abortarla a los 8 meses de embarazo! Eso me dejó en shock permanente y por eso maté a la hija de Mizuki, porque no puedo  
soportar que ella sea feliz por tener una hija y que yo sufra porque tuve que abortar a la mia!

-Ya escuchó, señorita.- Dijo Ren, mirando a la recién aparecida Ai Enma.

-Penosa alma atada a las sombras, lo único que has hecho es atormentar a los demás con tus acciones...alma ahogada en un karma  
pecaminoso...¿Quieres...probar a morir?

Ai Enma extendió la manga derecha de su Kimono. Sonó un cascabel y las flores salieron cubriendo a Koizumi por completo.

Segundos después, en un rio con lámparas flotantes, un sol compuesto de 4 lineas luminosas y un cielo oscuro y brumoso, Ai Enma  
remaba un bote. Mientras tanto, Koizumi con cara de psicótica le cantaba una canción de cuna a un bebé muerto que tenía en sus  
brazos y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Cada tanto reía con malicia y le hablaba al cadaver. Ai Enma no la miraba.

-Ahora si serás feliz con tu hija, en el paraíso de la malicia y la crueldad...desgraciadamente este lugar maldito es donde perteneces...

Koizumi no escuchaba. Sólo cantaba, hablaba y reía con malicia. Ai Enma remaba en dirección a un arco característico de los templos  
japoneses.

**_-Este rencor...ha causado que te vayas al infierno..._**

****  
Mizuki despertó en una camilla de hospital. A su lado estaban Yuka, Minami, Himeka, Minako, Misa, Masami, Chiho, su madre y muchos  
compañeros de su curso, además de Rika Kimashi, su profesora y el director, además de una enfermera.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Tus heridas no se han sanado por completo. Debes esperar a que te cures. Con todas estas visitas iba a decir que no, pero las dejamos  
pasar.- Dijo la enfermera, riendo al final.

-Perdóname, Mi-chan...no estaba pensando bien...- Dijo Yuka, la cual traía el collar y la pulsera que Mizuki le había regalado.

-Todas nosotras te escribimos dedicatorias en una libreta que compramos especialmente para ti!- Dijo Himeka, pasándole la libreta la  
cual estaba forrada color rosa. Adentro tenía mensajes como "Eres genial!", "Buena suerte!" y "Te queremos!".

-Gracias, chicas...

-Y nosotras- Dijo Minako.- Queremos que tú seas nuestra nueva amiga. Estar con Koizumi no nos sentaba nada bien.

-Claro!

-Mizu-chan, lee el ejemplar del diario.- Le dijo la madre. Ahí tenía el titular que decía **_"Caso Sonozaki-Sakasama: La verdad es sacada a la _**  
**_luz"._**

****-Genial...¿Y donde está Koizumi?

-La dieron por desaparecida.- Dijo Rika.- El director quiere darte un anuncio.

-Escribí la carta de recomendación y, ¿Qué crees? Te aceptaron.

-Bien...! ¿Y Eiji?

Miró con horror a su lado a Eiji. Estaba demacrado, en riesgo de muerte como le dijo la enfermera mas tarde.

-Eiji! ¿Qué te pasó?

-Yo...choqué...o mejor dicho...un camión chocó contra mi...

**_"Flashback, narrado por Eiji, 2 horas atrás._**  
**_Había cumplido mi cometido. De repente creí ver manejando un camión al padre de Koizumi._**

**_-Así que todavía vives, desgraciado!- Y me puse en medio de la calle para detenerlo...pero resultó no ser y se vino con todo sobre mi..."_**

-Eiji...

-Pero...ahora vives feliz...mira...- Se descorrió la mano del pecho. Tenía una marca que era una flama encerrada en un círculo.- Me vengué  
del padre de Koizumi para que ya no defienda a su hija...

-Mírame a mi...- Dijo Mizuki, mostrando que ella también tenía la misma marca.- Yo me encargué de Koizumi...pero no te mueras, por favor!

-Es imposible...

Mizuki miró el electrocardiograma. Marcaba 14 latidos por minuto.

-Eiji...

-Te amo, Mizuki...nos vemos en el...infierno...te esperaré...lo prometo...

Bajó a 1 latido. 0. Eiji había muerto.

-NO! EIJI!- Mizuki estaba llorando. Se acercó a duras penas al pecho de Eiji. Recostó su cabeza allí. Luego le quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno que ya de nada servía y le besó tiernamente los labios en señal de que cumpliría su promesa pronto.

En un salón oscuro, lleno de velas encendidas, se encienden dos, una que pone "Mizuki Sonozaki" y otra que pone "Eiji Midorizaki", pero  
sólo la de "Mizuki Sonozaki" queda encendida, pues la otra alma ya pagó su cometido. Ai Enma mira con pena las velas sólo que no la  
podemos ver. Luego ella dice:  
_-Tu venganza se cumplirá...en el acto..._


End file.
